A Well Learned Lesson
by crazypineapples13
Summary: Written to fill a prompt over on Eleven-era kink on LJ - Can anyone just spank him (11th Doc) into silence? Poor River, it must be hell to make him stop talking and focus on the... action. - Warning: Spanking and mainly just Smut! (DONT LIKE DONT READ!) My first time writing so please be kind! R


**Okay so I saw this prompt over on the eleven era kink meme over on LJ and I rather liked it and thought I'd give a go at filling it completely. **

**Prompt: **

**Can anyone just spank him into silence?  
Poor River, it must be hell to make him stop talking and focus on the... action.**

**Please be kind - My first ever attempt at writing smut! So please R&R and let me know what you think :) I'd be so greatful!**

**WARNINGS: Spanking and well Smut... DON'T like DON'T read! Simple as.**

It was early days for the Doctor and River. Technically they hadn't been married that long when the Doctor stopped by stormcage one day. The Ponds had decided that they needed a short break to be able to go do humany stuff, although the Doctor took it more as having a break from him. So he was bored. There is only a certain amount of repairs one can do to the Tardis before it started to become pointless.

He hadn't been there practically a minute before he hears the door of the tardis swing open and the clacking of heels on the floor as they made their way up the stairs.

"Well, Hello Sweetie!" River greeted with that usual purr of hers. The Doctor moved from round the Tardis console to take in the sight of her and gulped audibly. She looked stunning.

In a full length dress, Tardis blue that clung to her every curve, showing off every inch of River. Her hair just how the Doctor liked it, combed back almost into a bushy mane that hung at her shoulders. He wanted nothing more then to curl a lock of it round his fingers. He was always amazed by how rough it always looked but how soft it was to touch.

"Are the parents in?" She asked him, walking round to meet him, stopping mere inches away from his body.

"No, no they wanted.. To ...er Go back to Earth for a break. Do human-y stuff." He replied trying to shrug casually but ended up just looking uncomfortable. River just ignored it.

"Oh good!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. The Doctor stiffened at the touch not to sure how to react and so he pulled away, blushing and busying himself with the Tardis.

"So River! Where do you want to go? We could go ice skating on the planet Antiia. An entire planet made up of ice crystals. You can ice-skate any time of the year you like! Doesn't that sound fun!" He giggled boyishly as he spun around the console pulling this leaver and that.

"Oh that does sound nice Sweetie, but I would much prefer a night in."

"A night in?"he stammered "Why would you want a night in dressed like that?" He asked confused, assuming she had gotten all dressed up to go with him out on an adventure somewhere.

She just hummed at him as she walked closer, backing the Doctor up against the console so that he was sat on it. Her hands either side of him as she leaned in close.

The Doctor felt his panic begin to rise. There would be only one reason for River wanting to stay in... and that would be because she wanted to do _that_... it wasn't like he didn't want to... And it wasn't like he hadn't done it before he was over 900 years old for Christ sake. But with River? She had this strange effect on him that just left him a babbling idiot every time she was around. And a clumsy one at that. It had been along time what if he couldn't remember how to?

But surely that was impossible, you can't just forget something as basic as that... Can you? No no he wasn't ready. 1001 facts started to stream through his mind to try and tame his nervousness but just had the effect on making him more anxious as he couldn't think straight.

"What about a volcano planet? Get a bit of warmth on your skin?"

"Oh I can think of other ways to get us warm Doctor." She purred. He gulped.

"Well what about a galactic cruise liner? We could have a nice meal and go dancing? What about a picnic? There's a lovely planet that is like an enormous park. The inhabitants are giant trees with faces and tree limbs! Doesn't that sound cool River? Tree people!" he babbled.

River just stared at him, unblinkingly.

"Okay well what about-"

River couldn't help but sigh, letting him move away from her as his gestures became more wild and fluid the more excited he got.

"Sweetie."

"And there's 40 Million..."

"Sweetie!"

"They produce so much slime and mucus, its really rather disgusting when..."

"SWEETIE!" River shouted, instantly gaining his attention as she sat down on the pilot seat.

"River there is no need to shout!"

"Sweetie, I know your nervous but there is really no need to spurt random facts at me. I already know you've got quite the brain." she says.

"I'm not nervous!" the Doctor tries to deny, reaching up to fix his bow tie and run his hand through his hair.

"No of course not." River, rolls her eyes muttering.

"Hmm What?"

"Nothing dear"

The Doctor eyes her cautiously before going back to what he was doing.

"Right well how about London in the 20's? They had some cool clubs going on!" He exclaims trying to sound cool.

River was getting bored fast and soon decided the Doctor needed a lesson on when to spout facts and when not to. And right now was definitely not the time to be spouting facts at her.

She caught him mid flow, grabbing hold of his arm so to be able to guide him where she wanted before sticking her leg out and tripping him up. He went down like a sack of potatoes.

The Doctor landed with a thump across River's knees from her perch on the pilot seat. Before be could realize that he was spread across her lap, River swiftly handcuffed him to the railings so that the Doctor had to stretch slightly to relax his arms.

"Rrrrriver! What are you doing?" He whined shifting awkwardly in his new position, the tips of his ears turning red with embarrassment. His gangly legs laid out behind him, his bottom perfectly positioned over Rivers knees.

"I warned you sweetie, about spouting useless facts at me all the time but you just wouldn't listen." She purred as she ran a finger down the grove in his spine, stopping just before his bottom. She smiled when he shivered slightly at the touch.

"Rivverrr!" He whined again, "I don't like this game!" he pouted. She was sure if his arms were free then he would have folded them in a huff across his chest.

She leaned down to whisper in his ear, her hair tickling the back of his neck. He could feel her breasts press against him.

"It's a good thing this isn't a game then sweetie, isn't it." she licked the back of his ear lobe before sitting back up. She let her hands glide over his body as they came to rest on his bottom, gently squeezing his cheeks through his trousers.

The Doctor couldn't help himself but moan at the action. River chuckled to herself, before letting go.

"Then what is this River?" He managed to squeak out.

"Oh Sweetie, it's a lesson of course."

The Doctor didn't have time to ponder River's reply as all his thoughts suddenly flew out of his head as a hefty blow landed on the seat of his trousers. Forceful enough to rock his body forward. The pain just started to register as River landed another blow. The Doctor couldn't help but hiss in pain.

"Riiivvver! What are you doing?!" He exclaimed, trying to shift again and pull himself off her lap as his face blushed a deep red. But River managed to easily keep him pinned, surprising him how strong she was.

"Teaching you a lesson, my love." She answered as she landed another blow.

After a few painful blows the Doctor, squirmed slightly and couldn't help but notice a change in the feeling it left behind. The blows no longer felt as painful as they had before. He felt himself starting to like the feeling River's hand left imprinted on his behind. As the force rocked his hips forward, rubbing him against River's thigh creating friction against his stiffening member, the blows left behind a pleasurable tingling sensation. Some lesson this was turning out to be! He felt himself start to harden as each blow became more pleasurable, going straight to his cock each time. He felt surprised mingled with the pleasure, he had no idea that spanking turned him on, but River seemed to know this regeneration's fetishes better then he did. But then of course she was his wife and don't most wives know that sort of stuff?

All thoughts were wiped from his mind, as blow after blow landed, the Doctor could feel his cheeks becoming warmer and a funny feeling form and begin to coil in his abdomen. As River landed a particularly hard blow the Doctor tried to stifle a moan, trying not to give away the fact that he was enjoying this, little good that would do him considering he was sure River could feel his hardening cock rub against her thigh each time. But eventually couldn't help himself as the next spank landed causing him to moan even louder. River smirked. She did it again, this time eliciting an even louder moan from the Doctor. He pulled on the handcuffs, attempting to free his hands as he was over whelmed with the urge to touch her, run his hands over every curve, tangle them in her wild mane of hair.

River just chuckled.

"Oh you bad boy," She snickered, "if you don't stop you'll hurt yourself."

The Doctor squeaked suddenly as River managed to easily flip him over, his arms crossing above his head and obscuring his view slightly.

"Now Doctor, I don't think your quite understanding this lesson, I'm trying to teach you." She playfully scolds as she works at undoing his trousers and sliding them with his boxers down his slender legs, until they pooled around his feet, releasing his throbbing member that sprung up straight. The Doctor couldn't help but blush again as he was laid bare in front of this gorgeous woman.

"Well Hello Sweetie!" She purred as she gripped the base of his member with one hand whilst licking her lips (the Doctor watched in fascination) before lowering her head and licks the underside of his cock from base to head, circling her tongue around the tip. Before taking him all into her mouth causing him to groan with pleasure. As she starts to pull back the Doctor bucks his hips, not wanting to lose the warmth and tightness she had provided. River used her free hand to push the Doctor back down; Before twirling her tongue back round his shaft again. When she finally pulls away he whimpers slightly at the loss.

Just as easily as she had before River quickly flips him back over because really he is far too skinny. The Doctor makes a low whine as he is flipped, not liking the fact that he can't see anything from this position but through the railing down under the Tardis.

"Shhh Sweetie." River soothes, moving him further over her lap so that she can slid her hand down underneath him and grips the tip of his penis before going back to punish that tushie of his. But now with each slap, River knocks the Doctor forward his cock sliding back and forth in her hand.

He can't contain himself as he feels the pressure within rising. He moans loudly each time as River picks up the pace, landing the spanks faster, sensing the Doctor was close.

"River!" He groans trying to warn her.

"Shh Sweetie."

"No..oww. B..but R..Riiivvverrr!" He gasps, trying again, but its too late. He's already cummin into her hand as he moans out her name. His orgasm spreading through him, the pleasure setting off fireworks of colour in his mind and electricity down his spine.

River gives him a few moments for him to catch his breathe before she leans over to rearrange the handcuffs so that only one wrist was attached to the railing. Once done she quickly maneuvers him so that he's sat on the jump seat she just vacated, his shirt falling down just enough to give him some form of modesty. He hisses slightly as his sore backside makes contact with the seat, but he couldn't careless at the moment. Instead he stares at River as she leans back against the console opposite him, nothing but desire in his eyes as he works to slow his breathing.

His eyes take in her now disheveled appearance, her hair a lot messier then it had been before, the straps of her dress slightly askew. He grinned his boyish grin at her as his eyes traveled down her body taking in her curves. But as the Doctor's eyes traveled further down her dress, his eyes clouded over with guilt.

"River, your dress!" He exclaims.

River's eyes look down to see what he's talking about and can't help but laugh.

"Sweetie, its only cum... it washes out!" The Doctor still doesn't look convinced.

"Trust me, it's fine!" She laughs again, her laughters like music to his ears.

"How do you know?" He asks childishly. She wanders over to him as she hitches her dress up enough to allow her to mount his lap, her knees either side of his hips.

"Spoilers." She whispers, before licking the shell of his ear.

The Doctor turns his head so that he can capture her lips with his own. His free hand snakes round to grip her waist, pulling her deeper into the kiss. River becomes more frantic as he nips at her lip with his teeth, she grinds her hips down into his. The Doctor moves his free hand down and slides it up her thigh and under her dress. He pulls away, breaking the kiss for much needed air.

"Why Mrs Doctor, your wearing no knickers!" he states with a quirked eyebrow. River giggles, naughtily.

"Only for you sweet." she purrs causing him to blush, slightly embarrassed at how turned on by that thought he actually is. He crushes his lips to hers as he slips one finger down to hesitantly stroke her clit. When she starts to moan into his mouth he gains more confidence, moving another finger to join the first.

River starts to breathe fast, she knows she's close already so turned on because of the Doctor. He notices this and gently slips a finger into her. She moans loudly, throwing her head back as she grips his shoulders to keep her balance.

Seeing that she was enjoying it, the Doctor added another finger and worked at pumping both making sure to hit the spot that caused River to moan even louder. He stares at her face, watching her eyelids flutter closed. He's mesmerized at the sight of her, riding his fingers whilst on his lap. Her wild curls, bouncing around her shoulders. There's something so hot about it. His eyes dark with lust for this gorgeous psychopath before him.

"Enjoying the view Doctor?" River chuckles with one eye open, watching him snap out of where ever his mind had taken him.

"Whhaa..I.. Er well." His words stumble over each other in his haste to reply. River uncurls her fingers from his shoulder and wraps them around his now throbbing erection.

"Maybe... Just a bit." he admits. She can't help but smile at him.

She reaches down to take his hand, sliding two of his fingers out and into her mouth and sucking them dry as her other hand worked on the Doctor's erection. She could taste herself on him as she worked her tongue around each finger in turn, her arousal peaking.

The Doctor moaned so loudly at the sight, that it echoed around the control room of the Tardis. River felt like she couldn't last much longer.

"Doctor...need you.." She moaned as she lifted herself up onto her knees, before carefully guiding him inside of her. As she lowered herself down, they both moaned loudly together, enjoying every feeling. Every inch of their skin vibrating with pleasure. River began to move herself up and down, the Doctor thrusting up into her. They moved together, in rhythm with each other.

The Doctor was so overwhelmed by the warmth and tightness that was River that he couldn't think straight.

"Did you know..." He started to babble. River clamped her hand tightly over his mouth to stop him from finishing his sentence, whilst she stopped moving completely. Poised so that his cock was at the very edge of her sex whilst she hovered temptingly above him.

"Oh! No no no, Sweetie. Your not learning!"

The Doctor whimpered slightly from behind her hand. River frowned as she started to move off him. He hand hastily reaches to grab her, to stop her from moving any further. His cock slipping fully out of her.

"No! River wait!" He mumbles her hand still covering his mouth. River looks at him expectantly, eyebrow quirked, moving her hands to her hips.

"Please! I'm sorry! No more random facts, I've got it. I am learning! Promise! Pleaaaasse River!" He begs.

She smirks, pleased with herself as she guides him back in before starting to move again fully sheathing him in her warmth. He moans in pleasure and relief, leaning back in the seat to gain a better angle to be able to thrust up into her. His hand gripping a cheek of her bottom through her dress.

Quickly their movements became frantic and rapid. River was so close. She could feel it. The Doctor moved to change his angle slightly so that he was hitting her g-spot directly. It only took a few more thrust before River reached orgasm screaming the Doctor's true name as she came, her whole body taken over by spasms of pleasure, her mind bursting at the sensation. As she came she clenched down around the Doctor pushing him over the edge for the second time that evening. And for the second time that evening he came shouting River's name.

River leaned her head against his shoulder, riding out the waves of her orgasm as she tried to regain her breathe.

"So Sweetie. Learnt anything from this little lesson?" She asked once she had finally gained her breathe back. Reaching over she released his other hand from it shackle, carefully checking his wrist over making sure he hadn't hurt himself, placing small chaste kisses around his wrist before letting go and coiling her arms around his neck.

The Doctor looked away, thoughtful for a second before looking back at her, a small smirk playing his lips.

"Oh I don't know Dr. Song. I think I might need a couple more lessons before I learn _my_ lesson." He replied cheekily. River smirked.

"Oooh Spoliers, Sweetie!"

**Please R&R! Would love your feedback! My First try at Smut so please be kind!**


End file.
